


Grown-up Talk

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Grown-up Talk

8-27-15  
Prompt: Grown-up Talk  
Pairing: TsukkiHina  
Rating: G  
  
Shouyou came home to a quiet apartment. When he had called twenty minutes before to let Kei know he would be home soon, he had heard their daughter crying over the phone, and it had sounded like she was just getting started. But when he stepped through the door and toed off his shoes there was no screaming, no crying, not even a sniffle. Instead, he could hear the quiet hum of Kei talking in a room somewhere in the apartment.  
  
Shouyou rubbed at his cheeks and eyelids and yawned before going to investigate.  
  
Emiko’s room was the first in the hallway, across from the bathroom and right next to Shouyou and Kei’s door. Shouyou made his way toward it, noticing that the door was ajar. He crept forward until he could see through the gap, certain that if Kei knew he was there he would stop.  
  
“I know it’s a foolish concern, but I do genuinely think that the Americanization of Tokyo culture is going to bite us in the back someday,” he was saying in a very serious voice. Emiko was standing in her crib, her little fists locked around the bars as she stared at Kei, who sat cross-legged in front of her. Shouyou clapped a hand over his mouth, as though Kei would somehow know he was there by his smile and would be embarrassed.  
  
Shouyou listened to Kei describing his political and social woes to their tiny daughter for what could have been hours. After a while, Kei seemed to run out of platforms and he started talking about Shouyou.  
  
“He was the most annoying brat when I met him,” Kei said, rolling his eyes. Emiko giggled at his expression, and Kei gave her a gentle smile, the kind only reserved for her and sometimes Shouyou. “Kept going on and on about how he was going to be the ace, he was going to be the best, he was going to take down your uncle Tobio, and then the world. He never seemed to get tired, either. He was up before the sun, running around and shouting while the rest of us were still trying to sleep.” The fond tone in Kei’s voice was enough to melt Shouyou’s heart.  
  
“I got hurt during our first year,” Kei continued. “At the finals for our prefectural tournament. Your dad had already been jumping and running all over the court for four sets, but he didn’t let up. After the game was over he ran off to find me. Got in a ton of trouble for it, too. But he was the one who found me in the infirmary, and he stayed with me. He kept coming over to my house after classes and practice. Said it was so I could help him with his homework, but I knew better. He’s an idiot, Emi, but not that dumb. Of course, he still didn’t have the guts to ask me out for another two years.” Shouyou knew then that Kei was aware of his presence, so he entered the room with an indignant huff.  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Emi-chan,” he said, folding himself onto the floor next to Kei. “And anyway, he’s the one who didn’t propose until we were almost done with college.”  
  
“You didn’t propose either,” Kei mumbled. Shouyou rolled his eyes.  
  
“I would have, but I was worried your pride would be too damaged if I did.” Kei glared at him, but it was half-hearted at best. Shouyou grinned and leaned against his shoulder, holding out one hand for Emiko to latch onto. “What’re you up to in here, anyway?” he asked.  
  
“I couldn’t get her to settle,” Kei answered. “Her diaper was clean, she wouldn’t eat, she didn’t seem to want a nap, so I figured maybe she was just lonely.” He twined his fingers together, a nervous habit he hadn’t quite shaken. Shouyou’s heart swelled - some things hadn’t changed at all since high school. “Akiteru said that babies like to be talked to.”  
  
“I heard you complaining about the economy.”  
  
“It worked,” Kei pointed out. Shouyou smiled and shook his head.  
  
“Emi-chan, you’re such a nerd.” Kei laughed at that and wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s waist. “You must take after your father.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
